In The End of The Night
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Malam ini.. aku mengharap kepulanganmu.. *bingung bikin summary -.-* HoMin! GS! OneShot!


In The End of The Night

..

Pairing:

Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin

Genre:

Romance *embel-embel* :P

Warning:

GenderSwitch! untuk Changmin, OOC, Typos, AU, tak sesuai EYD, banyak kata gak nyambung, gak jelas, dll.

Happy reading, guys! ^^

DLDR!

..

_**Di malam yang terasa tiada akhir..**_

_**Aku selalu memikirkanmu..**_

_**Mengharap kedatanganganmu di malamku yang sepi..**_

_**Memelukku dan merengkuhku erat seerat yang kau bisa..**_

_**Menghilangkan semua rasa gundahku yang menghantui..**_

_**Dengan kecupan hangatmu yang mampu membuatku merasakan cinta..**_

_**Dan terpaan kasih sayangmu yang membuatku tak ingin tertidur..**_

_**Aku mencintaimu..**_

..

"umma, Yumin mau minum lagi,"

Aku menatap seorang anak perempuan mungil berwajah manis yang kini sedang mengulurkan sebuah gelas plastik pink di tangannya. Ia memasang muka cemberut yang mampu membuatku ingin menggigit pipi bulatnya. Aku menjatuhkan buku yang sedang kubaca, meraih gelas di tangannya. Kemudian aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengisi gelas itu dengan air secukupnya.

"Ini, Yuminnie jangan minum banyak-banyak yah, nanti kamu ngompol," ucapku. Ia mengangguk dengan lucu kemudian langsung menenggak air itu dengan tenang. Aku mengambil gelasnya saat anak itu selesai minum. Kugendong ia lalu membawanya ke sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda.

"Tidur lagi, ya, Yumin,"

Aku menurunkannya pada tempat tidur Queen Size yang sudah berisi seorang anak lelaki tampan. Ia menidurkan dirinya sendiri lalu mengecup pipiku kemudian menutup mata. Aku tersenyum manis dan keluar dari kamar itu, kembali menuju tempatku.

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa empuk. Kulepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidungku yang mancung. Kupijat pelipis yang terasa pening. Tak terasa waktu terkuras saat aku membaca buku. Aku meraih jepit rambut di rambutku, menariknya hingga terlepas. Rambut ikal panjang sebahu-ku mulai tergerai. Memeriksa jam dinding, sudah saatnya aku tidur.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Lebih dingin daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

Aku melirik sebentar pada jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Kuhela napasku. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan ke jendela itu. Menghirup segelintir udara, kemudian menutupnya rapat-rapat. Angin malam itu tidak baik. Begitu yang kudengar dari ibuku.

Kini aku menghampiri lemari yang terbuka. Kutatap isinya yang sangat berantakan. Apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anakku siang ini? Sampai menjadikan lemari besar tempat menyimpan baju berantakan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat masa kecil. Tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana aku yang sedang bermain petak umpet bersama teman-teman menyembunyikan diri di dalam lemari baju. Merasa bersalah karena menjadikan baju-baju yang sudah terlipat rapi menjadi kusut.

Kukeluarkan semua baju yang berantakan, menyisakan segelintir yang masih rapi di bawahnya. Mungkin anak-anakku mengikuti ibunya. Bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju. Aku harap mereka tak sesak napas di dalam sini. Karena aku merasakan sesak dan pengapnya bersembunyi di dalam sini.

Aku meletakkan bertumpuk-tumpuk baju itu di atas tempa tidur. Kemudian menjatuhkan diriku sendiri di tepinya. Aku duduk dengan tenang. Kunyalakan sebuah radio kecil di samping jam beker di atas meja nakas. Mengecilkan sedikit volume-nya agar tak membangunkan anak-anak di kamar samping, juga tak menciptakan amarah tetangga karena mengganggu malam sepi mereka.

Saat aku nyalakan, sebuah suara penyiar yang renyah langsung mendera pendengaranku. Penyiar itu mengucapkan beberapa kata penghantar lalu memutarkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang sangat tepat di dengar saat malam-malam seperti ini. Tepat juga untuk menemani malamku yang sepi.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari radio menuju tumpukkan baju yang menunggu untuk dirapikan. Aku meraih sebuah kemeja kusut berwarna biru laut. Senyumku berkembang tiba-tiba. Ku rentangkan kemeja itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat besar untuk tubuhku. Memang bukan punyaku. Kemeja ini milik suamiku. Jika kau bertanya dimana suamiku, dia sedang bekerja.

Ya, bekerja. Sudah tugas seorang suami untuk bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup keluarganya. Dan sudah tugas istri juga untuk menunggunya dan menerima uang hasil kerja suaminya, kemudian mengurus seluruh anggota keluarga.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan suamiku, Jung Yunho, yang sedang bekerja. Sungguh aku sangat merindukannya yang tidak pulang-pulang. Aku tertawa pahit. Bisa dibilang aku ini istri yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah risiko yang harus kutanggung. Menikahi seorang pria matang yang merupakan anggota Nahkoda Kapal Laut milik negara. Risiko yang sangat berat karena harus rela melepaskan seorang suami untuk orang-orang yang ingin bepergian. Juga harus rela jika sang suami harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga untuk selamanya karena tugasnya yang mengandung bahaya tersendiri.

Sesungguhnya aku tak rela. Tapi atas nama cinta, aku rela dan menerima pinangannya. Semua atas nama cinta jika aku setia menunggu kepulangannya dari tugasnya mengarungi laut. Harus mengurus sebuah keluarga kecil tanpa suami yang mendampingi. Aku beruntung. Langsung mendapatkan dua anak sekaligus, kembar. Anak-anak yang selalu menemaniku dan menyayangiku karena tak ada ayah di samping. Aku tahu mereka juga merindukan ayah mereka.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Tak terasa lagu yang sedang diputar tadi sudah habis, terganti dengan lagu nostalgia lain. Sadar akan apa yang sedang aku lamunkan tadi, segera kugelengkan kepala. Setidaknya mampu mengalihkan dari pemikiranku akan suamiku. Tidak. Bukan saatnya aku memikirkannya. Serindu apapun aku padanya, aku tak akan larut terus dalam kerinduan itu. Aku mampu menahannya.

Kulirik jam yang tergantung di atas cermin. Sudah jam 9 malam. Kini saatku untuk tertidur. Aku pun juga sudah sangat mengantuk dan sungguh lelah.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku. Kuambil baju-baju dan celana yang tergeletak lemas itu, melipatnya dengan sangat amat rapi, kemudian memenumpuknya kembali. Aku mengelap hidungku yang terasa gatal dan agak sakit. Mungkin karena dinginnya udara malam ini.

Setelah melipat semua baju-baju itu, aku mengangkatnya, mengembalikan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Melihat ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat, hatiku melembut. Rembulan yang tersenyum hangat kini menenangkan hatiku yang gundah. Aku ingin sekali menyampaikan salamku pada dirinya yang jauh di lautan sana. Menyalamkan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya dan menunggunya pulang. Semoga saja ia mendengarkan salamku yang kutitipkan pada rembulan.

Dan semoga bulan ini juga menyampaikan salamku padanya. Aku akan memarahi si bulan ini jika ia tak menyampaikannya.

Kurebahkan tubuh pegalku ke tempat tidur yang terasa sangat nyaman. Kutarik selimut tebal yang sedari tadi menganggur. Menghirup aroma segar dari pewangi yang aku gunakan pada selimut ini. aku sangat senang merasakan sensasi hangat namun sejuk yang diberikan oleh sang selimut.

Tapi aku lebih suka sensasi hangat dari tubuhnya.

Jung Yunho.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia yang selalu memelukku dari belakang ketika sedang tertidur. Kini aku mengharap ia melakukannya lagi. Mendekapku erat dan tak akan melepaskanku seakan tak ada ada hari esok. Membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta dan menyanyikan satu atau beberapa buah lagu hinggak aku tertidur. Kadang ia mengecupku sampai aku kewalahan.

Ah.. Aku memikirkannya lagi.

Aku mematikan radio yang menyala dan memeluk selimutku. Membayangkan kehadiran suamiku di sisi.

Kupejamkan mata. Bibirku bergerak megucap sebuah doa. Doa yang selalu dan tak pernah lupa aku panjatkan tiap malam sambil membayangkan lautan dan wajah Yunho.

_**Semoga Yunho bekerja dengan baik di sana. Tolong jaga dia, wahai Tuhan yang merajai.**_

_**Lelapkanlah tidurku. Hadirkanlah ia dalam bunga tidurku..**_

_**Tuhan..**_

_**Dan semoga ia cepat pulang.**_

.

.

Aku terduduk di sebuah ruangan kecil. Ku tautkan jemariku. Menunggu sebuah laporan yang sedari tadi tak kian datang. Tatapanku lurus ke bawah. Menatap sebuah titik pada lantai yang retak. Sungguh lelah aku menunggu di sini. Kenapa ia tak datang juga.

Kuregangkan badanku yang kaku. Suara tulang yang bergemeletuk terdengar. Pekerjaanku yang tak kenal waktu sudah merenggut seluruh jiwaku, tenggelam dalam laut yang mengombang-ambing. Tapi aku sudah pasrahkan jiwa dan raga. Hanya untuk memenuhi pengabdianku pada pekerjaan. Pekerjaan penuh risiko yang sudah menjadi cita-citaku sedari dulu.

"Jung Yunho, kau bisa pulang malam ini. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai dan akan segera digantikan oleh tuan Lee. Kembali lagi saat aku memanggilmu,"

Suara itu terdengar menggelegar bagai suara guntur yang sering kudegar di tengah lautan, membuatku mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi kian menunduk. Aku menatap seorang pria besar yang sudah senja berseragam rapi dan lengkap dengan tatapan berbinar. Segores senyuman terukir di bibirku. Jantungku kini berdegup dengan cepat saking senangnya.

Aku berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada pria itu.

"Kamshahamnida, tuan Kim!" ucapku, langsung menjabat tangannya dengan erat.

Aku melihatnya melengkungkan sudut bibir membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Kerutan di samping matanya turut menghiasi. Ia mnggoyangkan jabatannya. Ditepuknya pundakku dengan kencang. Mungkin menyalurkan kebanggaannya pada hasil kerjaku selama ini yang tak pernah mengalami gangguan.

"Cepatlah, keluargamu pasti menunggu,"

"Siap!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku membentuk sebuah hormat pada dirinya. Ia balas menghormat, kemudian meraih tas koperku yang terkulai lemas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, tuan," aku mengambil tas koperku. Ia mengangguk, mempersilahkan aku untuk pergi ke rumah hangatku yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku melenggang pergi dari tempat itu. Semua orang yang aku temui di sepanjang lorong terus memberikan senyum dan salamnya padaku. Aku tersenyum. Senyumanku berseri walau kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lewat beberapa menit.

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke rumahku. Akhirnya aku pulang. Sungguh aku tak sabar melihat perkembangan buah hatiku. Dan juga aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istriku, Jung Changmin. aku sangat bangga mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat berbakti pada suaminya. Haruku saat ia rela untuk melepaskanku yang akan mengarungi samudra.

Aku berharap ia tak melirik sekumpulan pria lain yang sudah mengantri sejak dulu untuk mendapatkannya. Aku adalah salah satu yang beruntung untuk mendapatkannya dan mampu meminangnya, bahkan mempunyai kedua anak kembar darinya.

Aku berjalan ke arah _Van_ yang tengah menungguku dan siap untuk mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah. Sempat kulihat sang rembulan yang terus memancarkan sinarnya, mengiringi jalanku di lapangan yang sangat gelap ini. Sang rembulan yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut. Membuatku tiba-tiba teringat Changmin.

Aku merasakan dirinya yang terus memintaku untuk pulang, memanggilku dengan suaranya yang merdu, dan tersenyum lembut untukku. Sungguh aku merindukan semua yang ada di dirinya.

Kini aku berhasil menerpa dinginnya malam untuk memasuki sebuah _Van_. Supir _Van_ itu adalah sahabat baikku. Ia telah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Ku sapa dirinya yang sedang menatapku dengn bangga. Aku mengaduh saat ia menggerakkan tangan lebarnya untuk mencengkram bahuku.

"Bagaimana kerjamu, Yunho?" ia bertanya. Aku tertawa keras.

"Tentu baik, Jaejoong! Hey! Terima kasih mau repot-repot mengantarku," aku menepuk lengan atasnya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Wajah cantiknya sekarang terlihat lebih maskulin.

"Yup, dengan senang hati aku mau mengantarmu. Kau tahu? Perjuanganku untuk ke sini itu sangat susah! Aku harus mengendap-endap dari istriku dahulu," katanya dengan bibir dimajukan.

"Hahaha, itu salahmu sendiri. Aku bisa sendiri, kok," aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Mulai aku sandarkan badanku pada kursi yang empuk, menghela napas karena lelah yang langsung mendera. Jaejoong menatapku dengan pancaran khawatir.

"Tidurlah selagi aku menyetir. Aku tahu kau lelah," ia mulai menyalakan mesin _Van_-nya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mataku kian terpejam saat _Van_ mulai melaju.

"Hmm.. beri Changminnie kejutan, ne? Hahaha,"

Kantuk langsung menyerangku. Aku bahkan hanya mendengar sekilas apa yang Jaejoong bicarakan. Aku sudah tertidur sangat pulas. Muka Changmin dan anak-anakku hanya terlintas sepintas di kepalaku yang berdenyut pusing. Aku ingin pulang dalam keadaan bugar. Agar dapat menikmati wajah tidur Changmin-ku yang bagai malaikat.

.

.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. _Van_ yang aku naiki kini sudah sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang rumahku. Aku memperhatikan rumah sederhana itu dari jauh. Tidak banyak berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah cat rumah dan banyak perabot luar rumah pindah posisi. Aku mencengkram jaketku erat. Rasanya dari sini aku sudah merasakan hangatnya rumah itu.

Jaejoong menurunkan kecepatan _Van_-nya saat sudah mencapai gerbang. Ia membuka pintu _Van_ dan keluar, meninggalkanku. Aku hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang merogoh saku, mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia memencet sesuatu yang ternyata _remote_. Pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis, aku membelalakkan mataku. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam _Van_.

"Darimana kau dapat _remote_ gerbang rumahku, Jae?" tanyaku heran. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Ditepuknya keningku pelan.

"Kau ini pikun atau apa? Kau yang menitipkan semua ini padaku tahun lalu!" ucapnya. Ia menunjukan seperangkat kunci-kunci yang aku tahu kunci rumahku. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku ke atas, mengingat sesuatu. Aku hanya nyengir ketika teringat.

Ia menghela napas. Menjalankan _Van_ itu masuk dalam rumah, memarkirkannya di depan rumah. Ia berbalik menatapku.

"Sudah sana keluar! apa kau ingin aku perlakukan seperti raja, tuan Jung?"

Aku terkikik. Segera aku ulurkan tanganku, membuka pintu _Van_ yang terasa berat. Jaejoong membawa koperku ketika sampai di depan pintu. Aku menepuk bahunya atas perlakuannya. Ia memang sahabat yang baik. Aku bangga dengan dirinya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Minnie, Yunminnie, dan Minho, ya, Yun!" ucapnya berbisik. Ia berjalan ke arah _Van_-nya, melemparkan kunci-kunci padaku. Aku mengacungkan jempol saat melihat _Van_-nya yang menjauh.

Dan sinilah aku. Berhadapan dengan pintu kayu coklat yang menanti kepulanganku. Kubawa kunci itu ke depan lubangnya, memasukkannya dengan perlahan, lalu memutarnya. Hanya terdengar suara 'Cklek' ringan dan suara tenggakkan ludahku. Aku merapatkan jaketku. Sangat dingin. Tapi lebih dingin di laut sana. Aku jadi tak tahan ingin masuk ke tempat penuh kehangatan ini.

"Minnie, aku pulang," bisikku lembut pada sang pintu. Aku memutar kenob-nya dan mendorong pintu itu hati-hati, seakan pintu itu adalah sebuah kaca tipis yang sangat rentan pecah. Aku memasukkan diriku ke dalam rumah itu, dan hangat langsung melingkupi tubuhku.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Semuanya masih sama ternyata. Hanya mungkin terlihat lebih berantakan dari terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya. Aku menapakkan kakiku. Ternyata lupa mencopot sepatu saking bahagianya. Langsung saja aku melepaskan jaket dan sepatuku, meletakannya dengan rapi agar Changminnie-ku tidak marah.

Aku berjalan masuk tak lupa mengunci pintu. Lega aku rasakan ketika hening yang mendera. Aku menaiki tangga dengan koper di tangan, hati-hati dalam berjalan, takut-takut untuk membuat satu suara saja.

Senyumku mengembang melihat empat pintu yang berjejer. Aku berjalan ke pintu kedua. Dengan perlahan aku membukanya. Di dalam aku melihat dua orang malaikat kecil yang sedang menutup mata dengan pulas. Aku menghampiri keduanya. mengucapkan sebuah dua buah kalimat sebelum mengecup kening keduanya dengan sayang. Dan aku keluar dengan hati yang selembut kapas.

Kini aku ingin memasuki pintu pertama. Aku memutar kenob pintunya, ada jeda sedikit lama ketika ingin membukanya, tetapi akhirnya kubuka. Jantungku seakan ingi terlepas ketika melihat seorang wanita yang tngah tertidur membelakangiku. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Berjalan masuk dan meletakkan koper tak berdaya itu di samping lemari.

Aku menatap wanita itu. Rasa rindu yang telah terpendam jadi hilang entah kemana. Ingin kurengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukanku, namun belum saatnya. Aku ingin membersihkan tubuh penuh peluh ini dahulu sebelum merengkuh tubuh sucinya.

Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar untuk mandi di tempat lain. Nanti istriku terbangun jika mendengar suara cipratan air dari dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelap tanpa mimpiku ketika merasakan haus. Ternyata Tuhan tak mengabulkan doa-ku untuk mendatangkan Yunho dalam mimpi. Kusingkap selimut yang membungkus, turun dari tempat paling nyaman yang dinamakan kasur.

Saat aku ingin membuka pintu kamar, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah koper yang teronggok tak berdaya di samping lemari. Aku memperhatikan koper itu dengan seksama, tak meninggalkan satu sisi pun. Mencoba mengingat-ingat koper milik siapa dan kenapa bisa di sini.

"Omooo, punya Yunho!" seruku saat berhasil mengingat siapa pemilik koper ini.

_**Cklek!**_

Aku menoleh saat pintu kamarku ada yang membuka. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sesosok yang aku sangat rindukan. Jung Yunho, suamiku. Aku membelalakan mata ketika melihatnya, dan begitu pula dengan dirinya. Namun tak lama, keterkejutan berganti dengan haru. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mataku, menghalangi penglihatan.

Aku berlari untuk menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukannya. Baru kusadari badannya yang telanjang dan basah, selembar kain handuk hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya. Aku tak peduli dengan air yang terus menetes dari rambutnya dan yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku terus memeluknya, menyalurkan perasaan rinduku.

"Yunnie-yah! Bogoshipoyo~ hiks.." isakku pelan. Sebuah tangan besar mengelus punggungku.

"Nado bogoshipo, Changminnie-ah," aku mendengarnya yang berucap. Aku tahu, meski dari perkataannya yang terdengar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi dalam hatinya ia juga sangat merindukanku.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Aku menunggumu,"

Itu pertanyaan yang sudah pasti ditanyakan oleh semua orang yang menanti kepulangan seseorang.

"Maaf, Changdollie, aku sangat sibuk,"

"Aku tahu kau sibuk,"

Kalau ia tidak sibuk, untuk apa ia bekerja. Tentu saja.

"Mianhaeyo, Min-ah. Ehm.. bisa lepaskan sebentar?" ia menggenggam lenganku yang bertengger pada bahunya. Aku melepaskannya, membuat aku menyadari piyama-ku yang sudah basah sementara tubuhnya yang kering. Kami tertawa.

Aku mengambil koper yang tergeletak tadi dan membukanya. Sebuah protes keluar dari mulutku saat mengetahui Yunho tak melipat dengan benar bajunya. Bisa dibilang ia langsung memasukkan bajunya tanpa dilipat. Yunho hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang aku tahu, tidak gatal. Aku jadi membayangkan, seperti apa kamarnya tanpa diriku di sana.

"Sangat berantakan, Yun! Kuharap kamarmu di sana tak berantakan, ya," ucapku bercanda. Ia mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kamarku di sana tak berantakan kok, Minnie. Aku selalu merapikannya karena teringat dirimu," ia tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan jemari untuk meraih pipi halusku, mengusap air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir. Aku menggenggam tangannya, menatap manik yang menyilat tajam namun penuh kasih yang terpancar.

''Baguslah. Ini, pakai bajumu. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau telanjang seperti itu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit di hari pertamamu kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin melihat senyuman anak-anak saat mereka melihat ayahnya pulang dengan bugar dan sehat," ucapku. Kuberikan dirinya sejumlah pakaian dalam dari kopernya dan piyama dari lemariku.

Ia mengangguk, menerima baju-baju yang kuberikan, menatap baju itu dengan bingung.

"Aku pakai di sini atau di kamar mandi?" tanyanya polos. Aku menjitak kepalanya yang ternyata masih belum berisi.

"Cepat ke dalam kamar mandi, Jung pabo!"

Ia tertawa saat aku menendang bokongnya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Ketika ia masuk, aku terduduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap dengan senyum pada siluet seorang pria dari pintu buram kamar mandiku. Air mata kembali turun saat merasakan kini hatiku menghangat. Akhirnya ia pulang. Dan kamar ini tak lagi dingin dan sepi mencekam.

Kini aku menunggu dirinya dengan perasaan was-was. Aku jadi merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan pada saat malam pertama. Aish.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Shim.. ah, Jung Changmin?

Pintu terbuka. Aku menatap sosok tampan yang selama ini tak ada di sampingku. Sosok itu berjalan dengan gagah menuju diriku yang terdiam. Dengan sangat _gentle _bagai pangeran, ia menurunkan badannya, menumpu pada lutut. Diraihnya tanganku yang terkulai. Kemudian ia mengecupnya dengan lembut, menghantarkan banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutku.

"Aku kembali padamu, tuan putri-ku yang cantik. Terima kasih telah sabar menungguku, sayang. Kini, kumohon terimalah cintaku," ucapnya dengan senyuman menawan bak pangeran kerajaan di film-film. Aku tertawa.

"Buat apa aku menerima cintamu?" jeda, "Kalau aku telah mencintaimu,"

Aku berdiri dan melangkah maju. Ikut aku turunkan tubuhku mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi-nya. Lalu aku memerangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku lembut. Aku bisa merasakannya yang tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut. Kupeluk erat pudak lebarnya yang seakan menjadi tameng untuk tubuhku. Ia mengangkat pinggang rampingku. Posisi kami menjadi berdiri.

Aku melepas ciumanku. Menatap manik legam yang berbayang sinar redup lampu kamar. Seredup apapun mata itu, aku tetap bisa melihat cinta yang kian memancar. Dengan tiba-tiba, aku menariknya jatuh ke ranjang. Aku tertawa karena ia yang memasang wajah kaget.

Aku mencium hidungnya yang sekarang berada tepat di atas tubuhku. Ia membalasku dengan ciuman telak di bibir. Untuk kedua kalinya bibir kami bertaut. Mungkin kami memang sangat rindu dengan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing sampai tak terlepas. Dan saat aku sadar, aku mendorong dadanya, menuntunnya untuk tidur berbaring di sampingku. Ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Yunho, aku tahu kau lelah. Waktunya tidur," ucapku dengan lembut, ku elus pelipisnya.

"Bisa nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" pintanya.

Aku menghela napas. Kupikirkan beberapa lagu yang tepat untuk kunyanyikan. Dan akhirnya sebuah lagu muncul di benakku. Kuambil napas dalam-dalam. Sebuah lagu aku nyanyikan.

..

_*__I miss you my love, a person like my tears  
Though it flows endlessly, I miss you once again_

_You live in my eyes and inside my heart  
If only I can hold you once again_

_I miss you my love, my love, can't you turn around and look at me?  
I call out to you till my lips are chapped but it doesn't reach you  
Wherever you are, I will go search for you  
Even when the day I stop breathing comes, I will wait for you  
I want to love you again, my love, whom I miss crazily  
My love_

_I look at you, my love, though I can't touch you  
I painfully look at that face, at those eyes_

_The only person who embraced my tears and my scars  
In this world, it's you alone_

_I miss you my love, my love, can't you turn around and look at me?  
I call out to you till my lips are chapped but it doesn't reach you  
Wherever you are, I will go search for you  
Even when the day I stop breathing comes, I will wait for you  
I want to love you again, I miss you crazily_

_Like the wind, I will be by your side  
Though you can't see me, I will protect you forever_

_I love you, I love you – I call out to you till my heart bursts, can't you hear me?  
Wherever you are, I will go search for you  
Even when the day I stop breathing comes, I will wait for you  
I want to love you again, my love, whom I miss crazily_

..

Kupejamkan mataku saat menyanyikannya. Rasanya seluruh isi hatiku sudah keluar begitu saja ketika menyanyikan lagi itu di depan Yunho. Kini aku membuka mata untuk menatap sosok dirinya yang tengah terpejam juga. Sempat aku mengira ia sudah tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba bibirnya bergerak. aku mendengarkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Ternyata ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu juga.

..

_**__The autumn wind that blows into the window passes through my empty heart  
I lean against the cold wall and look at the brightening dawn sky_

_I miss you but I can't go close to you, I need to leave you now  
You, who gave me such big and warm love into my lonely and dry eyes_

_I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you  
I can't forget that I love only you but I need to erase you and my sadness_

_Under the bright sunlight, people are laughing and walking  
But like the cold autumn sky, the whole world seems unfamiliar_

_I love you but I have to leave you, this is so hard  
It was dark but I knew that tears were flowing from your eyes_

_I am only giving you scars but some day, you will understand my heart_

_I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you  
I can't forget that I love only you but I need to erase you and my sadness_

_I may regret but goodbye my love_

_.._

Bagai sebuah lagu balasan untuk lagu yang aku nyanyikan tadi. Ia bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang agak serak, tapi tetap semerdu kicauan burung di pagi hari. Matanya terbuka, beradu pandang dengan manikku yang jelas sudah mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Ia tersenyum, begitu pula dengan diriku. Kami memutuskan jarak yang tersisa. Merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain.

Dua buah lagu pengantar tidur telah dinyanyikan. Ia mengelus dan menyisir lembut surai maduku yang terurai. Mengecup keningku berkali-kali dan menghirup aroma _Shampoo_ yang aku pakai. Aku merasakan semua ke-galauan yang aku rasakan tiap malam hilang pada malam ini. Cinta dan kasih sayang kembali menyelimutiku.

Aku tak ingin tertidur. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini. aku tahu tak lama lagi ia akan kembali bekerja. Meninggalkanku di rumah ini bersama anak-anak. Andai malam ini tak berakhir.

"_I miss you, Yunho_," kuucapkan kata itu setengah berbisik.

"_Don't worry Min-ah, I'm here. I'm here to protect you and our children_," ucapnya yang mengantarkanku ke gerbang dunia mimpi. Aku akan selalu mejaga kata-nya itu.

.

.

_**Malam indah akhirnya telah berakhir..**_

_**Kau merengkuhku erat tak ingin lepas..**_

_**Kau dan aku terjun ke dalam mimpi indah bersama..**_

_**Merajut cinta yang tak akan terputus..**_

_**Walau jarak yang membentang selalu ada..**_

_**Aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Dan aku tahu kau lebih mencintaiku dan anak-anak kita..**_

.

.

_**~FIN~**_

.

.

_***: A Person Like Tears – Shim Changmin (Jeon Woo-chi OST) –translate**_

_****: 01. **__**슬픔 속에 그댈 지워야만 해 **__**(Because I Love You) – Shim Changmin (Mimi OST) –translate**_

_**Dan untuk kata 'I miss you' dan 'Don't Worry I'm here to protect you' itu dari kata-kata romantis Yunho dan Changmin di telepon ^^**_

_**..**_

_Annyeong.. terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF yang miskin kosakata dan tidak jelas ini.._

_Tadinya mau buat Yaoi, tapi entah kenapa yang terbayang hanya wajah Momo pas ngetik ini.. T^T_

_Maaf bila ada kesalahan dan kekurangan yang tak mengena di hati.._

_Aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang masih ingusan dan tak tahu apa-apa.. *elap ingus*_

_FF ini cuma untuk membangkitkan semangat untuk UTS-ku hari senin besok.. OTL_

_Doakan aku kawan! ^^_

_Ada rencana buat Prequel.._

_Tapi entahlah.. tergantung ini FF bagus apa enggak.._

_Review please, please, please... *Bambi eyes*_


End file.
